


All I Want

by carolodinsons



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCEU, DCU
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Orm Marius x gender neutral! reader, Other, Reader is a surface dweller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolodinsons/pseuds/carolodinsons
Summary: Orm and you share a loving morning together.





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was on my tumblr, but I've decided to post my work here instead. Please enjoy!

The morning sun creeps through the velvet curtains, giving light to the bedroom. Orm, already awake, lays comfortably at your side, watching as you peacefully sleep. One hand is curled around your waist, holding you close, and the other is being used to prop his head up. Soon, he would have to leave you and go back to Atlantis for sometime. The atlantean warriors didn’t tell him much about what was going on, but he figured his presence was needed urgently.

“You’re cute when you’re asleep like this.” Orm whispers, removing the hand from your waist and using it to gently play with your hair. “If only I could stay.”

Falling in love with you was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to him. You taught Orm things he never thought could possibly be true, showed him that his father was wrong and that the surface wasn’t all bad, and overall, loved him despite all his flaws. Perhaps, love truly is blind, but who is he to complain?

“You could.” From under the blanket, you swift onto your back and slowly, open your eyes to see your lover’s face. “Just you and me for the rest of our lives.”

Orm marvels at the thought of spending his life with you. Living in this small house on the beach shore, more mornings like this one to come, and maybe, if fate would have it so, children running down the halls; laughing and playing.

“I have to go, but I’ll be back for you.” Orm assures, as he leans down to kiss you.

Nothing in the world could force him to part with you; his soulmate.

Before you came along, he never believed in such a concept. Soulmates were pure fiction. But now, as his lips clash against yours and his heart beats fast, he knows soulmates are anything, but fiction.

“And I’ll wait for you.” You tell him, as you break away and lean your forehead against his. “Always and forever. I love you, my king.”

“I love you, my queen.” Orm removes the blanket and tries to get up, but he stops when a pair of hands curl around his bare chest. “As much as I want to, I can’t lay here anymore, y/n. I must get up and leave for Atlantis.”

“Please, just a little bit longer?” Your voice is soft, and Orm can’t help, but let out a small chuckle. Rolling his eyes, he removes your arms and lays back down on the bed beside you. Never in a lifetime could he ever say no to you.

“Atlantis can wait.”


End file.
